Salty Kisses, Cheap Pencils
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: It was an almost perfect day for Namine until Roxas broke her pencil crayons. Roxas/Namine


**RokuNami © Squareenix | ****Story © Gunzaimyx**

**A/N: **Story was written for Kiome-Yasha for her birthday, Christmas and Valentine's Day gift. XD I'm so slow.

* * *

******Salty Kisses, Cheap Pencils**

The bells chimed. Lunch time. Naminé closed her books, gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. The cooling sensation of the winter breeze seeped through a small opening of the hall windows. She looked towards them and saw snowflakes drift slowly in the air. She smiled and couldn't wait to go outside. She held onto her sketchbook tightly as she made her way out into the courtyard.

It wasn't cold so it was good enough for students to go outside. Some ate their lunch on the benches, while others chased each other with snowballs. Naminé took her place under a small tree, which had an almost perfect view of the entire yard.

Namine took out her colored pencils and laid them on her bag. Just as she reached for one of them, a basketball came out of nowhere, landed on them, and crushed some of them in half.

As it was said before… _almost_ perfect view of the entire yard. The only thing that proved to be bothersome in her pleasant days was the upperclassmen, specifically the ones that were playing basketball. Who played basketball in the winter, especially in the snow? Apparently it was those people.

Naminé's heart stopped for just a moment. She looked at her broken pencils. They were buried in the snow. The blue one was broken into three pieces. She slowly looked towards the ball. Her sadness changed to an unwavering sense of rage that her glare could burn a hole right through the ball.

From a distance, a young man approached her. Roxas. He was a Senior. As he got closer, he came to a stop. He stared at her for a moment. To Naminé, it seemed like he was looking through her, his mind being somewhere else. His eyes spotted the ball rolling beside her. "Excuse me," he said. He walked over to the ball and took it under his arm. He looked back at the annoyed-looking girl before he took off back to his friends.

Naminé knew that he saw her broken pencils when he picked up the ball. She slammed a hand on her sketchbook before placing it down on her book bag. She stood up, dusted the back of her skirt and started walking towards Roxas and his friends.

It was a different portion of the yard, a section mostly filled up of upperclassmen. To her, every one of them were giants but she didn't care at the moment. Walking through the towering shadows, she made her way to where they were at the basketball court.

Everyone around her were suddenly blurry monsters. She knew she should have worn her glasses today. Only reason she didn't was because the middle section was broken. That morning, her hand slammed on her glasses rather than the alarm clock. She taped it together but she felt silly and thought she wouldn't need it. She was already a great listener; therefore, she didn't have to take notes.

Walking through the thin layer of snow wasn't too bad until she got to the basketball court. The snow was pushed to the sides of the court square that it reached just below her knees.

Still pouting, puffing her cheeks a bit, she relaxed and then took a deep breath in. She turned both her fists into tight balls and felt her face burn red.

"HEY!" she burst out. The boys immediately turned their heads to her direction. They continued to be faceless people to her, except Roxas. She kept her glare on him. She didn't want to focus on anyone else but Roxas.

"You!" she yelled bravely. "You broke my pencils!"

The boys around Roxas snorted and chuckled quietly. Roxas smirked at them before turning his full attention to Naminé. With his hands in his pockets, he walked over to her. She noticed he had some sort of suave when he walked. The smirk stayed on his face as he moved close to her; so close he had to lean down a bit to meet eye to eye with her. "Hey," he whispered. "Sorry about those pencils. Can you forgive me?" She could taste the seduction in his voice and she wasn't amused.

Naminé grabbed his tie and tugged on it bringing their faces closer. "No, not until you buy me another set," she said. Roxas just smiled. She didn't understand why he was smiling while she was scolding him. "I did that on purpose."

Naminé flinched. "What? Why!" demanding. She didn't get an answer; instead, he pulled back away from her and laughed. His tie easily escaped her grip. She stared at him in disgust. What's wrong with him?

"You're cute, when you're pissed."

Namine turned red, but it wasn't that she was flattered; she was angry. This guy broke her pencils, these expensive pencils, just to make her mad? She realized she wasted a lot of time trying to deal with him. Quickly turning away she stomped back to her spot and dealt with her frustration with the colored pencils that were still intact.

* * *

Following day, Naminé decided not to go outside. It was colder outside than usual. Also, she was still frustrated. There was just something unusually strange about the way Roxas acted.

Today she wore her glasses. She knew it would be hard to maneuver through the crowded lunchroom. Just before she could walk through the lunch doors, someone grabbed her wrist, tightly. Quickly she turned her head to come face to face with Roxas.

"I got you something," he said almost immediately. Naminé noticed his free hand was hiding behind his back.

She gave him a devilish stare. "New pencils?"

Roxas chuckled lightly and shoot his head. "You're so obsessed with those pencils. I have an even better and bigger pencil…in my pants."

Naminé shook out of his grip and punched him in the gut. "That's disgusting!" Before she could say more, Roxas revealed whatever was hiding behind his back and shoved it in her face.

It was ice cream. Specifically Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Naminé stared at the sky blue treat. "This…is for me?" raising an brow.

Roxas smirked. "Yes, it is."

Namine arched back. "Why would you give me ice cream? During the winter time?"

Roxas sighed and put the ice cream near his lips. "If you won't eat it, then I will."

Namine shook her head in annoyance. "Go knock yourself out." She watched as Roxas took a bite of the sweet and salty treat and continued to watch him take several more bites. There was something in the way he ate the ice cream to be intoxicating. She shook her head again. "Have fun with your brain freeze. I'm not wasting another lunch time with you."

Just before she could turn away toward the lunch doors, Roxas grabbed her again and pushed her against the nearby wall.

"Roxas!"

That was when his sweet and salty lips met hers. That was when it dawned on Naminé.

Roxas had feelings for her.

And he sucked at expressing it.

Naminé shoved him off and crossed her arms. "You suck." Roxas looked at her, not understanding what she meant. "You suck at this, Roxas. You don't force a girl's attention and love by breaking her stuff and kissing her with salty lips. You have to court her."

"Court?"

"Yes, Roxas. Courting? Don't you watch old movie— " she cut herself off immediately knowing full well Roxas wasn't that type. "Look, I think I like you too, but you need to do better than wanting to get under my skirt. Court me."

She smiled smartly and left into the lunch room. She knew Roxas had no idea what that word even meant. He might have to even look that up. She giggled, almost dying for the next day to come. Just what will he do?

* * *

That morning, Naminé was settling herself in her desk, when a shadow loomed over her. She slowly looked up and saw Roxas. This time, he wasn't smiling. He looked almost, ashamed. This made her concerned. "Are you okay? What are you doing here in Sophomore Hall?"

Roxas answered by dropping a pencil case on her desk. Naminé looked at it. It was filled with colored pencils. Naminé smiled at them, almost breaking out into a laugh. The price was still on the product, reading 200 munny. Her pencil set cost a staggering 5500 munny.

"…What? I got you your pencils." Roxas said almost silently.

Naminé looked up at him, almost waiting for him to ask.

"So, like, you wanna have lunch with me?" Roxas said, not looking at her. "I made extra lunch, so I thought I should share it with you…"

Naminé giggled and smiled at him. "Nice try, Roxas. But sure. I'll have lunch with you."


End file.
